


SHELL

by kitaku_09



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 板车组, 绿高
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaku_09/pseuds/kitaku_09
Summary: 2013
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, 绿高 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	SHELL

#0

“你为什么不眨眼睛？和成？”绿间问他。

被称作和成的人抬起眼睛望着他，缓缓地闭上眼睛，又缓缓睁开，像是在学习“眨眼”这一动作似的，他重复了几次，动作连贯了起来，速度也加快，渐渐掌握了要领。然后他开心地微笑起来，眨眨眼，歪着头看绿间，像是在问：“这样对吗？”

“没错，只是别在除我以外的人面前做。”

绿间用伞笼住他头顶代表着并非人类身份的识别光环，牵起他的手，感到柔软的人造肌肤下机体运转时产生的虚假的热度。

#1

“…你差不多该停止用那些古老的名词来叫它们了…喂，你在听吗？绿间？！”

宫地还在单方面跟他探讨非人形智能机器人与人形智能机器人的称呼区别，发现绿间难得地正在走神，于是拍了拍他面前的桌子，唤他回神。

“啊，什么事？”

“我说你啊…刚才还跟我说你捡了个人回家，怎么这会就又愣神了，不像你啊。”

绿间看了看手腕上的表，收拾起桌面上的零散笔记，装进文件夹里，下课的铃声很快就响起。

“下次再跟你细说吧。”他匆匆地向宫地道了别，走到教室后方的伞架里挑出自己的那把黑色雨伞，顺着大学里白色的走廊走出教学楼，撑起伞回家了。

“啧，明明是你先找过来说有事跟前辈商量的。”宫地不满地嘟哝了一声，拎起背包，也走出大型教室，驻足在窗前望着几天没停过的雨，微不可闻地叹气。

嗯，捡了个人回家，没错，绿间想。

不过照宫地前辈所说，那大概是可以称之为“Android”并区别于“Robot”一词的人形机器人、自主思考型智能机器人，相似的称呼还有很多种，但大部分人都习惯沿用上世纪机器人首次大规模面市时打出的广告词，叫它们机器管家。

它们并不具备感情，虽然具有基础的学习推理与自律能力，并且外形与机能有多么接近人类，人们还是普遍的将它们当做一种便利的工具使用，并不在其身上投入太多感情。偶尔也会有异类出现，绿间从来都不能理解那些与自己的机器管家卿卿我我的机器人狂热者，并且嗤之以鼻。

其实要说的话，自己捡回去的那个也可以称作大型垃圾，很多家庭不愿支付高昂的机器管家回收费用，于是删除掉它们内存里的私人信息，再将它们踢出门外任其自生自灭，**对回收这些无主机器人很是头大。

昨天恰好捡回家的应该就是被刷新过快的科技所淘汰下来的产物，从体型与接口的编号可以看出是三年前S公司所生产的“高尾”型，性能与价格都中规中矩，但在现时充斥着女性机型的市场里已经算是古旧机型了，也难怪会被弃掉。

雨下得呆板又无趣，不急也不缓，始终保持着让人昏昏欲睡的节奏。

从学校到家的距离大概要步行二十分钟，绿间计算着时间，想着家里的“高尾”大概已经充好了电，不由得加快了脚步。

昨天，也是这个时间，也是湿冷的小雨。

从[六月二十九日十五点六分]重新播放>>>

由于身高的关系，雨伞并不能遮住完全随着风斜斜飘落的雨水，等绿间走到自宅面前的时候裤子下半部几乎已经全湿透了，袜子湿哒哒的黏在脚上，冷冰冰的。雨伞挡住了一部分的视野，在他低头确认脚边的积水情况时看见了墙边的一双赤脚，一动不动的，他楞了一下，随即抬起雨伞继续向上看去：一个黑发的青年，抱着膝盖缩成一团，蜷在角落里。

绿间犹豫了一会，走过去将雨伞放在他身边，这个动作引起了青年的反应，他抬起头看着绿间，瞳孔深处闪着代表电量不足的红色光点，绿间马上意识到青年并非人类，虽然他头上并没有悬着身份标识的光圈（为什么没有？这太不对劲了），绿间蹲下身去，打量了一下青年，他还是第一次遇见可以凭借自主意识关闭身份标识的机器人，并且非常好奇。

“提问：你在做什么？”

青年检测到了问题，头顶叮地亮起一片环状的橙色光带，上面的状态显示着[处理中…]，光环马上又变成了绿色，青年断断续续地开口：“声纹验证失败，非认证用户，将不予……”声音又断掉了，电源彻底耗尽，这让他的眼睛都没能完成合拢的动作就停住了，失神地半睁着，像是有人按了他身上的暂停按钮一样。

绿间只好收起扔在地上的雨伞，又伸手合拢他的眼睛，这简直就像是为某个死不瞑目的人做的事一样，绿间想着，揽住他的腰提起来挟在身侧，像是提着只猫一样将他带进屋。

之后是修检工作，绿间的专业就是智能机器人的开发及编程应用，做起来得心应手，他甚至连几乎湿透的衣服都没换下来，就翻找出各种型号的连接器材试图连线。

他先是黑掉了安全级别很低的家庭用防火墙，入侵他的数据库，果然私人的信息已经被全部删除，里面几乎可以说是一片空白，只保留了使用期间升级过数次的系统与自主学习的资料，并且找到了开始使用的日期，是三年前。

这么看来果然是被舍弃了的家庭用智能机器人，绿间停下手里的工作，看了看侧躺在两张并列的椅子上的青年，“高尾”型，不知道他以前的家庭有没有给他起个名字？

……虽然跟自己毫无关系。

绿间拔下他后颈上小小的圆形插头，将他扶起来，掀开腹部的主面板，换上另一只略大的充电用插头，电池过度使用的后果是充电时间的延长，“高尾”的头顶亮起了橙色的[充电中…约剩余二十小时]的扁扁的光带。

#2

“高尾”还保持着昨天的姿势坐在一张扶手椅上，一动也不动，像个人偶似的，头顶的光带已经变成了绿色，[充电完毕]的字样在上面缓缓转动着——他当然不会动，电源现在还是关闭状态。绿间进屋掉湿得不很彻底的衣服，又打开了屋里的湿度均衡设备，让它吸收掉空气里多余的水汽，这才走过去拔掉充电插头，高尾头顶的光带消失了。

如果没有识别光环，他就跟人类毫无二致。看不到那些被人造肌肉所覆盖的机械组织的话，总是会有人被现代几乎触及人与机械的分界的科技所迷惑。绿间不太懂（也不想懂）他们说的“不生不死的美”，但不可否认的是他们日常学习里所接触的机械达到了巧夺天工的地步。有一次教授带来了搭载了最先进的自我学习系统与情感插件的高级机器人——如果他不说的话几乎所有人都以为那个有点腼腆的女孩只是个单纯的新入生。直到她拨开了长发露出后颈上的数据接口。

绿间略微检查了一下高尾的机体状况，发现受损相当严重，很多关节部位已经发红，正常情况下两年该检修一次，但同时也要支付更换部件的费用。绿间给他批了件衣服，讽刺地说：“看来你是被人使用过又给彻底抛弃了啊，作为机器人来说真是太不幸了。”

他按了位于高尾右耳后的开机按钮，寂静的室内响起了某种细微的机械运作声，然后高尾睁开了眼睛。

绿间跟一只机器人互相瞪了一会，高尾看着他的眼睛里瞳孔扩张又收缩，似乎是在扫描记录绿间的影像，并与记忆库中的资料相对比。

绿间：“…提问？”

高尾顿了一下，用平板的机械化声音回答：“声纹认证失败，非认证用户，将不予回答。”

果然。

绿间再次连线，将自己的资料扫描至高尾的数据库，取代了那些空白的记忆。

“初始化成功。主人身份验证通过，请输入姓名。”依旧是无感情的机械化声音，大概是出厂时的设定程序，即使它通过数据知道了家庭里所有人的名字，也依然会发出这样的问题，算是自我介绍的过程。绿间有点拿不准到底是否要直接跳过这一步骤，高尾就一直静静地看着他等待着。

“绿间…真太郎。”最后他还是决定说出来。

“声音验证成功，欢迎使用……”

“跳过介绍。”

“详细设置请参照……”

“跳过使用说明。”

“接下来为您说明注意事项……”

“跳过注意事项。”

“伦理局提醒您，人机有别，请勿对机器投入过多感情。享受生活，享受正常人际交往。”

他知道最后一句话是唯一不可跳过的，只推了推事实上并没有下滑的眼镜，腹诽道，哼，正常的人际交往。

高尾站起来穿好那件有点大的衣服，看了看绿间，终于表现得不那么机械化了。

“我是高尾，请多指教……主人？”声音也恢复了正常模式下的人声。

“别那么叫我。”

“那……”

“随便你，不叫也没关系吧。”

“我明白了。”

“提问：”

“请问是什么事？”

“……”高尾用的是非常恭敬的语气，日常生活中几乎没机会听见的敬语弄得他有些烦躁，绿间暂时放下了想要问他为何昨天屏蔽了识别光环的事，开始调整起相处模式来。

“取消敬语模式。”

“了解，请问需要调节到[友人]模式吗？”

“…没有其他了吗。”

高尾又换了比较机械的声音按照程序开始介绍相处模式，“机体带有默认模式三种，即主人、友人、育儿模式。伦理局提醒您，长期使用请选择专业育儿机器人。”

绿间无奈地挥挥手：“行了就友人吧。”

“设置成功。”

“提问：”

“什么事？”

“……算了，给我拿小豆汤，在冰箱里。”

“好的。”

> > > >

“…你是说，你捡到了一个可以凭自主意识关闭识别光环的机器人？”

“小点声。我碰见他的时候他的备用电源已经快用光了，头顶确实没有识别光环，但是当我向他提问的时候光环又出现了。”

“唔，只能说他相当聪明，这很少见，他应该知道无主的流浪机器人的下场，并且有意地回避了它。”

绿间看看托着下巴开始思考起来的宫地，看了眼手腕上的表。图书馆里即使是白天也点着明亮的灯，而窗外的雨还在下，空气一旦变得寂静就会听到细小的雨滴落在树叶、窗棂、泥土上的声音。

“它还在你家？”宫地忽然开口打破了寂静，雨声变小了。

“是。”

“所以说，你想怎么样？”

“我不懂你的意思？”

“啧，你难道想收容他吗？瞒着教授研究一只机器人的……所谓的思想？虽然我不反对你捡垃圾回家，对你的私人事务我没什么可说的，不过我觉得这对你来说很稀奇。”

“我确实打算给自己添一台机器管家，你不是总劝我这样比较方便吗，至于研究什么的，我没那么闲。”

宫地哼了一声，随手翻了翻桌子上那本书，然后把脸转向甚至仍然在翻阅书籍的绿间，“一个口口声声说着非常讨厌机器人、家中也没有机器管家的人居然会做这种事，该不会是这该死的雨把你的脑袋弄短路了吧。”

“我只是讨厌机器人狂热者而已，从来没说过我讨厌机器人。”

“哈，没错，机器人狂热者。”宫地像是听到了什么笑话一样，挥了挥手，用夸张的语气重复了一遍。“在我看来那些总是试图接近你的女生们更像是机器人狂热者。”

“你在暗示什么吗？”

“我的意思是你本人就很像机器人，你没理解错。”

“我是人类。”

“你当然是人类，但是你的某些地方比一只机器人还要机器人。”

“比如？”

“比如毫无社交性这一点。”

“这一点我们彼此彼此，前辈。”

“杀了你哦，小子。”

“敬谢不敏。”

他们之间安静了一会，都开始埋头写一份论文，话题就此结束。

《论人工智能的实用性》——绿间翻了翻那份论文，十年前的东西，十年前他们甚至还在反对人形机器人面市，伦理局、专家、媒体，好像它们一旦进入人类的生活就会迅速成长为反人类的机械大军似的。

《关于人工智能的多领域应用》——即使是人类与机械的界限越来越模糊的现在，仍然有一部分保守主义者拒绝使用机器人。虽然以前绿间也并没有使用它们，但原因并不在此。

他摸出手机，给待在家的高尾发送命令，指定了今晚的菜谱并且告知他的回家时间。高尾很快就发来了回复。

<好的哟~>

绿间盯着屏幕里对于一只机器人来说活泼过头的语气，皱起了眉头。

#3

暑假开始的时候绿间和宫地的共同作业几乎只完成了理论部分，距离检收期限只有不到两月，同组的同学们已经在进行收尾工作，于是宫地提出要在暑假加紧作业，地点就选在绿间家里。

绿间很怀疑他是因为想看看高尾才提出这样的要求，虽说表现得毫不在意，但果然也会好奇吧。宫地住的是学生寮，两人一间，要进行研究多有不便，绿间也想要快些完成今年的课题，于是答应了下来。

高尾穿着他的旧背心和短裤在屋里晃来晃去收拾卫生，绿间看着他穿着那件过大的几乎像条裙子的背心，想着该给他添些衣服了。

不知道他会不会要？很多像这样以实用为目的设计的机器人都只穿主人的旧衣。

绿间一边留意着门铃一边观察着高尾——他好像很高兴，一边做着清扫一边还哼起了曲子，听起来像是绿间上次弹的贝多芬。绿间开始思索起机器人会欣赏音乐吗这样的问题。 

不得不说的是他比绿间想象中得好用，但同时耗电量也极大，几乎每晚都要充电。

第一天的晚上绿间半夜醒来，发现高尾搬了把凳子在他的房间里坐得端端正正，正在给自己充电，很是被吓着了——现在他倒是可以安然地看着高尾哼着歌掀起衣服打开腹部的主面板给自己接上充电插头了。 

至于为什么一定要在他的房间这点，他也问过高尾… 

“提问：” 

“什么事？” 

“为什么在我床边充电？” 

“啊，我想说不定你会想要喝水呢？或者有什么其他的事。” 

“……又不是育儿模式。” 

“噗…如果家里有低于十岁的成员的话我会自动开启育儿模式的。” 

“我没什么事，下次去外面充电吧。” 

“好~” 

结论是他也不知道高尾在想什么。一只古怪难懂的机器人，他想。

宫地在下午时到达。

绿间给他开了门（高尾不知道躲去了哪里），并接过对方带来的一只披萨和冷饮。

“打工的地方给的，不过我记得你不吃这东西？” 

“……你记错了。”绿间将显然是对方的午饭的披萨拎进厨房，招呼他随意。高尾则适时出现，将那被夏天的高温烫得连芝士都快要融化的薄饼接过来，切好装盘，送至客厅。 

客厅里绿间和宫地已经坐下。宫地正在抱怨说总算不下雨了可这天真是热得要命。

“哦，这就是你捡的机器人吗，看起来还真惨啊。如果要继续用的话还是修理一下比较好？不过价钱可能比重新买一只便宜不了多少。”宫地接过高尾递来的盘子，打量了一下机器人，拿起一块披萨塞进嘴里，“呼，骑车到你家可累死我了，肚子空空啊我可是。” 

“等下不要脑子空空就好。” 

“想被披萨噎死吗。” 

“并不。” 

绿间在宫地填饱肚子期间准备了一些材料，而高尾又不知道跑去了哪里。

修理吗……他不是没考虑过这个问题，只是他手上并没有购入凭证，也完全不想专门前往厂家所设的售后站。 

一个男人带着一台男性的机器人，怎么想都觉得很可疑。

他打开自己的房门想要拿电脑出来，却发现高尾正抱着膝盖缩在他的床下，这姿势在日光明亮的夏天唤醒了他对那个下雨的阴霾午后的记忆。

“你…怎么了？” 

高尾迅速抬起头，站起来，脸上并没有什么表情。“请重新输入提问。”他头顶的光环在绿间说话时变成了[处理中…]的橙色，又迅速变回了绿色。 

“……提问：” 

“…什么事？”是他的错觉吗，机器人的语气居然有些迟疑。 

“你在做什么？”绿间加重了口气，重新问了他一次。 

“我,在想你会不会把我交出去。”高尾并没有看他，中途就移开了视线，能看得出来他似乎很不想说出来，但原则规定他必须服从人类。 

“我为什么要把你交出去…你在害怕吗？”那个阴霾潮湿的午后一直发了疯似的徘徊在绿间的脑海里——高尾缩在角落里期望不会有人发现他，一边计算着自己的剩余电量，还有十分钟、五分钟、最后两分钟……不会有人发现他又怎样呢，他躲得了一时，最后总会被人发现，然后分解至最原始的无数同样的零件，连他想拼命维护的“自己的存在”也消失掉。在阴冷的雨天里，绝望，冰冷，孤独。 

他忽然明白了高尾的恐惧。

可机器人也会懂得绝望一词的意义吗？

“…你在提问，吗？”高尾又停了一会，不太乐意地开口问他，并且期待着他开始不耐烦然后放弃掉这个话题。 

绿间开始觉得头大了，他皱起眉头：“这都是什么乱七八糟的对话。”明明只是台机器，他却把他当做一个人一样的进行着对话，这太奇怪了。“我并没有想把你交出去，流浪机器人回收机构或者什么都好，”他说，“事实上我打算最近带你去检修一下，给你换换零件什么的，你知道，最近你的动作都不太灵活，我想是那天淋了雨的缘故……虽然对一个机器人这么说有点奇怪，你应该不用担心什么，至少保护自己的机器人我还做得到。” 

“所以说……那个人不是…我并没有在问你问题，我的意思是他不是来带我走的，没错吧。” 

“没错。” 

高尾又不做声了，默默越过他身边出门，去给他们准备饮料。

绿间拿到了电脑，带着它回到宫地身边，心里却在想着高尾的反常行为：个性鲜明的语气，他喜欢哼的贝多芬，但在他发现的时候高尾却想将它们掩盖起来，努力装作正常（对一个机器人来说什么是正常？他是说，不哼歌、语气平板、对除了命令之外的事物毫无兴趣，这就是一个称职的机器人吗），并且恐惧除了他之外的人类。

他想高尾一定有什么不对劲，那该死的雨弄得他短路了吗。

“……喂，现在如果说你爱上了你的机器人我一定会相信。”宫地在他眼前挥了挥手。 

“我没在走神。” 

“骗鬼呢。” 

“…宫地前辈。” 

“居然叫我前辈，想让我帮什么忙？” 

“修好他。” 

“啧，我就知道。”宫地翻了个白眼，扔下手里的东西，“先说声抱歉，刚才你太久没回来我就去找你了，所以你们的对话我都听到了。我说它是不是太不对劲了。” 

“听到了？” 

“啊啊，是啊，全都听到了，直到它问我是不是来带走他的时候，你们那感人的表白之类的啊什么都没漏下。” 

“表白是什么啊。那么说你不打算帮我吗？” 

“在那之前，你不觉得他的情感丰富过头了吗？不管是语气还是表情，他甚至觉得害怕，害怕自己会消失在一堆零件里面，这可不寻常哦。” 

“现在说这个不觉得太迟了么。”绿间心想着还好没告诉他更多关于高尾的事情，如果他知道了高尾会边哼歌边做家务说不定会马上让他丢掉他。 

“嘛，我只是好意提醒你一下。如果它，没错我用的是这个它，就算它某一天忽然有了所谓的灵魂，我想那也只是ghost而不是soul，别被骗了啊。” 

绿间点点头，宫地又说：“要帮你也不是不行，我们总得把作业完成？” 

#4

夏天的蝉鸣一声接着一声，伴随着由地面腾起的热浪扑面而来。过多的雨水之后天气热得可以剥夺人全部的动力。但显然机器人并不在此列。高尾提着口袋从超市回来，看起来没有对连日的高温产生任何不适。绿间站在门口接过一些食材，玄关已经被外面的高温侵占，绿间才嘟哝了一句真热，高尾听见了，马上开始调节房子里已经与他相连的一整套温度湿度以及电气控制设备，将空调的温度降低。

除了食材之外他还带回了一只西瓜，冰在凉水里。绿间看了那个命令外的水果一眼，心想着自己从来都没有说想吃西瓜啊。

“被商场的打折商品骗了吗，机器人也会上当啊。”

“夏天果然还是要吃西瓜吧。”高尾笑眯眯地说。

绿间正在研究一只零件，随口回答：“你从哪学来的这个。”

高尾眨了眨眼，回答说我忘记了，但好像有谁这么说过，我记得他很爱吃西瓜，一到夏天就……他的声音越来越小，最后终于淹没在吵死人的蝉鸣中。

绿间终于把注意力从他那冗长的作业中扯出来，看了看局促的站在一边的机器人，发现高尾正紧张的看着他，似乎多买了一只西瓜是多么大逆不道的事似的。

“啊，等一下宫地前辈也要来，给他吃吧。”他安慰他说。

“嗯。”

他看起来好了一点，跑去厨房给绿间倒了一些冰过的小豆汤。

“谢谢。”绿间接过杯子喝了一口，随口道谢。

“啊，没，没关系。”要不是他是台机器，绿间以为他真的会脸红，只是一句谢谢而已。

灵魂吗……绿间想起了宫地的话。说到底灵魂这东西存在于何处呢？脑？心脏？在肉体或者什么更加奇妙的脱离了身体的地方存在？在这个由唯物主义统治思维的世界里灵魂这词未免太奇怪了，比起灵魂他更愿意相信高尾只是藉由与人类如此相近的躯体而存在的一个幽灵。

一个腼腆又敏感的幽灵。

但他很快就发现自己想错了。

——想要给他起个名字只是突如其来的想法，如果绿间知道“和成”这两个字带来了怎样的变化的话，他多半不会多此一举了。

绿间久违地出门散步（该死的作业）。傍晚的时候暑气还未消尽，但已经不那么燠热得像是要把汗水都锁在毛孔中。然后他在街边的树荫下看到了熟悉的身影，是高尾，虽然也是黑发，但长相非常俊美温柔，让他的女主人揽着手臂，头顶的识别光环缓缓转动着。

这样的可以让主人自行设定所购入的机器管家的外貌的服务也不是没有，不如说是相当普及。谁会想要一台跟大家的都一样的机器人呢。

街上的行人们掩着嘴对这一对异常的情侣指指点点，神色鄙夷，可当事人们毫不在意，说笑着旁若无人地经过了绿间身边。

机器人狂热者。

真是看不顺眼。绿间勉勉强强地按照以往的模式这样想着。眼睛却一直盯着另一台高尾的背影。

狂热…

高尾…

机器人…

说起来高尾也会笑。如果可以跟他对话几句或者是说到他根本不记得的前主人的时候，他会笑得很开心。

…跟她的一样。

“提问：”

“嗯？”高尾在休息，听到绿间的提问于是转过头来。机器人休息的时候会做什么呢？打开一小罐机油，看看电视或者小说？

“你…对你以前的主人还记得多少？”

“我被初始化了。”

“我知道。”

“理论上说是一点都不记得。”高尾开始摆弄手指，“但是，如果你想知道的是这个的话，我很清楚你是我的第二个主人，你捡了我回家，要不是你的话我就会像任何一个被废弃的机器人一样被拆成零件了。”

“不是这个，我对机器人的感谢毫无兴趣。”

“……好吧，偶尔我会想起以前的主人，但是不清楚，就像今天的西瓜一样……像是习惯一样，只是想起了‘主人喜欢夏天的冰西瓜’这样一条数据。或许很像你们人类的梦，以为已经忘掉了，但通过清醒的现实里的某一点又忽然回忆起的那一段残片。”

他在跟一个机器人讨论梦境吗？这太荒谬了。

那么机器人会做梦吗？他们会梦到电子羊吗？

“你想要个名字吗。”他忽然说。

高尾抬起头看着他，眨了眨眼睛。

“叫和成吧。

“……只是我的自言自语而已。

“那么…和成，咳，高尾和成，有个问题想问你。不是‘提问’。”他补充道。

“嗯，什么事？”

“你拥有感情，对吗？一个机器人本来不会拥有的感情。”

“这么一说我又想起了梦的残片，以前的主人说啊，拥有感情的我，很恶心，让我快滚。这么看的话应该没错吧。”

“果然……”

“你不觉得恶心吗？”高尾如释重负般地站起来舒展了一下筋骨，他听见了一些机械咬合时的声音，并且开始担心他会不会现在就坏掉。

“……作为一个研究课题来说还勉强令人满意。”

高尾用鼻子哼笑了一声，小声地说，到底有多别扭啊你。

过了很久，确切的说是绿间洗了澡，躺在床上时，才意识到自己被一个机器人给吐槽了。

……正常的机器人是什么样的来着。

他想他该收回关于腼腆或敏感之类的评价。

几天之后宫地照常前来，并带了一些图纸。作业还算顺利，下星期就能着手实物。为此宫地还特别借了某个教授的工作室来用。

高尾切了些西瓜装盘递给他们。绿间正检查着最后要用的一些数据，随手接过。

“和……咳，高尾，去把我的电脑拿来。”

“我明白了。”高尾头顶的光环在短短一瞬变成了橙色，接收了指示，转身走开了。

宫地敏感地挑眉，望着机器人的背影，又看了看绿间。

“和？”

绿间跟他对视了一会，率先移开了视线，“没什么，我说数目好像不太对。”

“……宫地前辈。”

“哪里不太对。”

“我是说…下星期带高尾去可以吗。”

“哦，等不及想修好他啦。”

绿间推推眼镜，严肃地说，“他的手臂已经脱臼过一次了。”

“脱臼？”

“呃……因为…西瓜…很沉。”

#5

工作室里排满了各种仪器，上面蒙着遮尘的白布，与之隔着一扇玻璃窗的里间则干干净净，放着张台子。大部分都是白色的，显得有点冷的房间，只有放在房间角落里的个人电脑前的一些私人物品让这个房间有了点温度。

宫地将他们领进屋，钥匙套在指头上转了几圈，被他收回口袋里。高尾沉默地跟在绿间身后，就像任何一个优秀的机器人一样。

宫地领了高尾，走进里间，指示他脱掉衣物。

在难得的独处时间里宫地盯着沉默的机器人，像是要从他眼中抓住什么然后一把扯出来似的。最后他狐疑地放弃了，转而开口询问他。

“虽然我不是你的主人，代替那个家伙问你个问题行吗。”

高尾头顶橙色的识别光环转动了一会，叮地变成了绿色。

“请吧。”

“那么，提问：”

绿间在外间整理调试好了那些仪器，转过头看着里间正在对话的宫地和高尾。高尾光着上身，腹部的面板被打开了，正在说些什么。他努力辨认了一会，听不清。同时宫地向他这边看了一眼。

“绿间第一次遇到你的时候，你凭着自己的意志关闭了识别光环，对吗？”

橙色，橙色。

他们沉默地对峙了几秒钟。

绿色。

高尾用机械式的声音回答道：“机器人基本原则中规定，在不违反三大定律的情况下机器人不得自行关闭识别光标，如果用户在使用过程中发现了此类情况请及时通知制造商。”

宫地为这个回答挑了挑眉。

“好吧，我要关机了，做好准备了吗…啧，我不用问一个机器人这种问题吧。”最后他决定放下这个问题，既然当事人有意敷衍的话。

高尾闭上了眼睛，电源被切断。

宫地出门的时候顺手拉上了那扇玻璃窗的帘子，他看了绿间一眼，说你不会想看到自己的机器人被修理时的场面的。

绿间对那些仪器一知半解，他的专业是软件设计，对主体维修知之甚少，于是主动退下，将它们交由宫地。

他想象着高尾被肢解的场面，喉咙奇怪地哽住了。

绿间拉过一把椅子坐下，一边看着宫地操作那些机械，开始回想关于高尾的一些事。他在半夜时连着一根电线过来看他，电线轻微的拖曳声惊醒了他，高尾掖好他的被子。他慢慢清醒过来，能感到高尾站在他的床前待了很久，然后无声的走开了。

非常奇怪，这只是一次修理，并不是毁灭或是什么。但是他简直有一种在葬礼上的心情。好像下一秒钟司仪就会叫他在死者墓前献上鲜花。

于是宫地叫他过去的时候他难得的走了神。

“什么？”

“我是说他还保持现在的外貌不太好吧，要不要稍微改动一下。”

绿间走到屏幕前，宫地细心地给他腾出了位置。电脑上显示出高尾的脸，缓缓转动着，这是张很平凡的脸，平凡的俊美，就算是最拙劣的雕刻家也想象得出的脸孔，虽然俊美，但是不会有任何人记得。

绿间头一次这么仔细地看高尾的脸，这跟他记忆中的不太一样，或者说他很容易就把他看成了自己想象中的样子。他开始操作电脑。

高尾的脸，没这么深刻的轮廓，眼尾上挑，细长很有灵气，眉毛的形状修丽，下巴再尖一些，鼻梁没这么高眼眶没这么深，普普通通的，不难看也不漂亮，但你就是挑不出任何毛病，仿佛他生来就长得这个样子，任何人都无法再修改一笔似的。就是他心里的高尾。高尾和成。

他出神地摆弄电脑，高尾的形象第一次藉由电脑鲜活起来。他是他的机器人，很聪明但是经常装傻，会说不好笑的笑话会吐槽他。会笑，但是他还没见过他难过。一直照顾着他，对他来说高尾是什么呢？单纯的一个机械制成的顺从的仆人？一个研究课题？

他不懂。

他想起机器人眼里的天真与残酷，想起他眨眼时的笑容。他比任何一个人都更像一个人类。

可他偏偏是个机器人。

“我给他起了个名字。叫和成，高尾和成。”

“嗯，还不错的名字。”宫地只这么说着。

这个名字对高尾来说仿佛一个开关一样。并且他知道什么时候该保持正常（一个机器人的正常），什么时候可以放肆地坐在沙发上看电视，喝点其实只是用来补充水分的多余的饮料。

绿间在人前只肯叫他高尾。下雨的时候他带着伞去学校接过绿间一次，于是几乎全校都知道了古怪又偏执的绿间有了一个机器管家。

更可怕的是高尾那个笨蛋只带了一把伞。回家的路上他只好跟高尾共用一把伞。

认识绿间的人用探究的目光望过来，希望他能就此注意到，并且顺势解释几句。虽然这是一目了然的事实，总是有人希望从当事人那里听到些证据确凿多说无益的废话。

绿间用伞遮住了高尾头顶的识别光环，有些不耐烦地呼了口气，装作没看到那些人，快步走出校门。

高尾似乎知道自己做了有些多余的事，也只当做自己是机器人高尾，顺从地随着他的步伐跟在他身边。

“你怎么不眨眼睛了。”

“作业合格了吗。”

走出了一段距离之后他们同时开口问对方，在无人的街角站住了脚步。

高尾看着绿间，确认了他似乎并没有生气的意思，这个问题似乎也在暗示他可以做回“和成”，于是慢慢眨了眨眼睛，就像是第一次学会这个动作似的，然后微笑起来。

“真是悠闲的家伙，我的作业还用不到你来操心。”绿间小小地叹了口气。

“这种人类的动作不要在我以外的人面前做，知道了吗。”重新迈开脚步之后绿间又不太放心地叮嘱道。

“了解，嘿，我才不想被抓住然后格式化呢。”高尾轻松地走在他身边，头顶的光环看起来像是个颜色不太对的，天使头顶的那玩意，跟着他的脚步一颤一颤的。

“我能问你个问题吗。”

“嗯？”

“那天…不，你能关掉光环吗。”

“这是命令吗。”

“你知道的。”

#6

“你知道的。”

“你刚才想问什么吗？”

“想问那天的事…还是算了。”

“嗯——其实那天宫地先生也问了我同样的问题呢，就是我变成现在这幅样子的那天。”

“你怎么回答的？”

“是个令人扫兴的回答。小真不会想听的。”

“小真？”

“嘛…你给我名字，也给我个投桃报李的机会吧。”高尾笑得眯起了眼睛。

“……我可以拒绝吗。”

二十分钟的路程说长不长，可也不短。因而期间的沉默就显得很突兀，绿间强迫自己忽视掉机器人对自己过于亲昵的称呼，又想起了一个问题。

“你还喜欢吗？现在的样子。”毕竟我完全没征得你的同意就擅自行动了。但这也只是因为我认为它对你好。我希望这样。

不知道什么时候起绿间开始把高尾和成当做人类对待。他自己也不太清楚那究竟是无意识的怜悯或是清醒的一意孤行。

“喜欢，当然喜欢。小真给我的我都…”句尾湮没在雨滴敲伞的动静里，高尾的语气如同雨声一样轻巧柔和。

“是吗，那就好。”

接下来的行程在无言之中度过。一人一机配合着对方的步伐一道回了家。

绿间将那把挺大的黑色雨伞收进玄关的伞格里，一边脱了鞋子进屋，电灯们随着他前行的脚步一盏盏亮了起来，烘干机和湿度控制装置也开始嗡嗡作响。

等他洗了澡出来，浴室门口已经放着干燥柔软的衣物，绿间常坐的座位上也放好了一罐年糕小豆汤（今天是常温的）、他的书和电脑。他不着痕迹地张望了一下，发现高尾就坐在电视前，没坐在沙发上反而扯了张坐垫坐在地板上。家里的电视他几乎只用来收看晨间新闻和之后的占卜节目，高尾倒是将它利用得非常完美。看样子今天是如果没有喜欢的节目就打电动的计划（他瞄了电视屏幕一角[三个任务正在下载中，完成率56%]的字样），今天是什么游戏？另外他希望高尾可以戴上耳机再玩。

“小真不来一起玩吗。你总是在研究书本，几乎没见你有什么娱乐。”

高尾噼里啪啦地按着电视附赠的游戏手柄，绿间发现自己开始担心他的手指（刚修理好就别做些机器人根本不会做的活动啊笨蛋）。于是他从善如流地走过去坐在他背后的沙发上。

他看着高尾玩了一会，屏幕上出现[game over]的字样，高尾发出懊恼的声音，重新开始游戏。

“修理费。很贵吗？”高尾全神贯注地打着游戏，随口问道。

绿间想起宫地说“要修好它的价钱跟买一台新的差不多”的时候高尾也在场，只好回答道：“嗯，不算便宜。”

高尾努起嘴吸了吸鼻子，再次开始游戏。机器人的手指并不如人类的灵活，所以他也总是失败。

绿间忽然觉得机器人正陷入了自责或是什么其他的负面情绪中——高尾又换了个游戏，自暴自弃地调到easy模式，重新开始。绿间出神地盯着屏幕里的那个小人，它正慢腾腾地躲开一些同样慢腾腾的攻击，然后发出魔法，火球、冰箭，杀掉敌人。尸积如山。不管科学如何进步，游戏这东西总是不变的。

他看着高尾盘着腿坐在那里神色淡漠地打着上世纪最经典的与杀戮有关的游戏，意识到就算他的情感波动就算再像人类，也仍然缺少了一些与生俱来的东西，比如暴力、比如欲望。

这样的他将永远处于被害者的地位。不光是他，还有他们。（也难怪人们会如临大敌似的防备着所谓的“机器人大军”）

“以后就让宫地前辈做你的专属保养师吧，他的水平很不错不是吗，也不用担心他会把你的事说出去。”绿间将背倚在宽大的沙发靠背上，这让他的坐姿显出一种难得的放松姿态。

“你也知道价钱很贵，所以平时给我爱惜一点身体知道吗。”高尾始终没回答他。于是绿间继续自言自语，但他知道高尾听到了，也会照做。

“说起来那天宫地前辈跟我说啊，他说机器人会脱臼吗，嗯？一边还瞪了我一眼。

“哈哈，真是的，他都知道了。完全露馅了啊。”绿间说着说着就笑起来，居然还有愈演愈烈的趋势。

“至于给你安了什么样的脸，那也不重要。不管是什么样的外形你也都会这样坐在电视前打游戏吧。”绿间开始否定自己的行动（逃避，高尾想，这对他来说真稀奇）。

“你说我是不是也变成了一个我所鄙夷的机器人狂热者。”狂热是个很好的词汇，它有效地形容出了某一时的热度还有余温也不剩时的一些借口。这真是个不负责任的词。

高尾没回答他，反而以淡然的口气反驳他道：“别说不重要啊。虽然什么样的脸什么样的身体对我来说只是一个壳，但我藉由它存在，你给了我名字给了我外貌，从某种意义上你也给了我新生，这样的话你也想说它不重要吗？”

游戏再一次结束了，可高尾没有再去锲而不舍地选择[重新开始]。

“至少它对我来说很重要，比如我的灵魂，好吧我更愿意称之为一个幽灵，毕竟人工智能存在的时间与人类相比像是昙花一现，而且我认为我们总有一天会消失在你们人类的生活之中，一个名符其实的幽灵。

“失去了壳我会怎么样呢？也许你可以试试将我的数据拷贝下来复制到另一具与我毫不相干的机体里面，然后看看它还是不是我，是不是高尾和成。成功的话我也许会无限复制，以我们机器人的方式繁衍。如果它失败了，好吧，那么我们也能证明我的意识是存在于这具身体各处的，我并不是什么一组可以随意拷贝的数据，这太好了，唔，虽然有点像连触手上都有脑子的章鱼，哈哈。”

“但如果是这样的话……”

“如果是这样的话”高尾接替了绿间的话尾，“那么我的身体就是一只鸡蛋壳，一旦破掉里面的内容物也会随之流逝。

“希望它能多撑几年，毕竟我还稍微有点期待十几年之后谁也不记得一个也许已经不存在了的公司生产的“高尾”型机器人的时候，说不定我会违反一下原则对我的识别光环做一点手脚呢。”

“你还想为我服务十几年吗，这一定很无聊。”

“当然啊，毫无疑问你是个无聊的男人。但是不管十几年还是几十年，直到你老了、死了，我想我还会在你身边的。”

“要是我结婚了呢？”

“那么我就多了一个女主人。”高尾大笑起来。

“那要是我跟你的女主人生了一个篮球队，一支足球队呢？”

“哈哈，那我一定要建议你添置一台专业育儿机器人。”

绿间不说话了。他想着高尾对一台机器人来说出乎意料的忠诚，他简直像是在说只要你不让我忘掉你，我就永远记得你。

“还有一点。”过了一会高尾又说，他选了最后一个游戏从头开始：“高尾也许有很多，但高尾和成就我这一个，这辈子都别想换掉我。”

#7

“哦——他这么跟你说？”宫地在午饭时间听了高尾的理论，挑挑眉一副兴趣缺缺的样子。

“小点声。”

“有什么不好，被一只机器人表白了你该更高兴一点。啧，总是叫人小声小声，一点也不像你。”宫地用叉子指指他。

“我该高兴吗？”

“说不定全天下就只有这么一台情感如此完备的机器人。还让你给拣着了。

“啊，难道你想说你不要吗？”

“并没。”

“哼，还记得机器人三大定律吗。”

“你以为我是学什么的啊。”

“见鬼的软体设计。只用动脑子的家伙们真轻松啊，不像我们又要动脑又要动手。行了，说来听听。”

“…机器人不得伤害人类或袖手旁观坐视人类收到伤害。”

“嗯嗯，继续。”

“第二条是在不违反第一条的情况下机器人必须服从人类的命令;第三条在不违反一二的条件下机器人必须保护自己。”

“很好。现在的状况不是很完美吗。我是说，定律是烙印在它们的程序深处的，哦你知道这只是个修辞手法，你不用担心什么，他不会伤害你，不会背叛你的命令，为什么还要纠结于他能否隐藏他的识别光环这种事呢。有个机器人小朋友，为你几乎空白的社交生活添一笔色彩，这真是太棒了。”宫地像是读台词一样说完最后一句，端着空盘子走掉了。

……见鬼的机器人朋友。

> > >

高尾关于他的外壳的描述久违地激起了他的回忆。

比如他的童年时代住在外婆家，一个临海的小村落，所有关于夏天的回忆就是在亮闪闪的反射着阳光的沙滩上寻找新奇的事物。村子里其他的孩子们在海里扑腾或者在沙子上疯跑的时候他所做的事就是抱着膝盖观察一只寄居蟹、抓着一袋盐撒一点到沙滩上的小洞里，然后看着一只竹蛏呼地冒出头来。

“那是什么？”高尾眼睛放光，做好了记录一个新词条的准备。

“一种带壳的动物。海滩上的很多东西都有壳。”

“诶——那你就把它抓起来？到了晚上就攒齐了一盘菜？”

“事实上我就看着它又缩回去了。”

“噗…哈哈哈。你是笨蛋吗，笨蛋吗你。”高尾停下来仔细看了看绿间的脸色，又说：“别那副表情啦你知道我是开玩笑的。”

绿间哼了一声，继续他的回忆。

“还有长在礁石的背阴面上的螺蛳，一个个紧紧挨着，连成一大片。新生的就长在旧的尸体上，看上去有好几层。海浪拍在上面，它们总是潮湿的。

“可是我在临海的村庄里生活了几年，最后也没学会游泳。直到我转到东京的小学之前，才用了一个礼拜在市民游泳馆里学会它。”

高尾似乎在努力憋住什么，他问道：“那小真是外婆带大的吗，你的父母呢？”

“啊，他们都很忙，你知道，他们也是研究人工智能的，没那么多休息时间。”

“他们现在在哪？”

“在国外，或者本国的其他城市，我记不清了。”

“所以说小真是子承父业喽，了不起。”

“哪里？”

“一个人生活之类的？”

“……现在不是了。说说你吧。”

“我？我没什么好说的。”

“你休息的时候都在做些什么？比如我不在家，或者充电的时候。”

“你不在家的话我就收拾一下屋子，出门采购食材，研究一下自制的年糕小豆汤，要是我愿意的话还能上一小会网。在这里。”高尾指了指自己的脑袋。

“网络上有很多有趣的东西哦，不管是菜谱还是音乐什么的。”

“音乐？”

“像是这种：”高尾开始播放一段音乐，绿间皱起了眉头，想从失真又暴躁的音乐声里分辨出一些旋律。然后他变得很想笑，明明他是从贝多芬启蒙的，现在却喜欢上了这种金属乐。高尾像是看出了他的腹诽，解释道：“这和电流声很像，但是又不太一样，我很喜欢。”

“说到这个，我买了一些很不错的秋刀鱼……糟糕，我忘记做米饭了。”绿间还坐在那里想着金属乐和秋刀鱼的联系，高尾已经跳起来跑掉了。

天黑得越来越早了，才六点钟的光景，天色已半边发红，另一半是清爽的蓝紫色。

绿间想起了之前自己要说的话，于是走过去厨房，高尾系着围裙正在煎一条秋刀鱼，锅子滋滋作响，红色的鱼肉发出微咸的香味。绿间拿了杯子倒水，随口问道：“你不吃鱼吗，怎么只一条。”

厨房里静了半晌，只剩热油的滋滋声，一会高尾关了火，就连这点声音也不见了。

高尾说：“理论上我是不用吃东西的，如果是饮料的话我还可以转化为水。嗯…你想说什么吗？”

绿间闭上眼睛吸了口气，“不。没什么，我来问你下次我去看外婆的时候说不定可以带上你，你还没见过海吧。”

“带一台机器人去旅行？”

“要不你就装成人类吧。关了那东西。”

“噗…过安检的时候它一定会叫得震天响。毕竟我几乎全身都含有金属。”

“该死…我忘了它。”

绿间差点真的以为高尾除了头顶的光环之外就跟人类无异，不知不觉间他就让自己如此相信（他或许该清醒清醒了）。但他打赌高尾比自己还擅于将话题进行下去，比如他想跟高尾再谈一下关于他的外壳的事（他为什么就知道自己必须待在这个壳里？），可话到嘴边他又不想说了。

“海里的很多东西都有壳来保护自己，可在陆地上生活的很少有这样的生物。”最后他没头没脑地冒出一句。

高尾点点头表示赞同，像是听明白了他的话一样。

“你想变成一个人吗？一个人类？”

“你有办法将我变成一个人类吗。”

“我……”

“那就不要问我啊，万一让我抱有什么奇怪的期待怎么办。”

“抱歉…可如果能的话……”如果能的话，绿间想他希望高尾是一个人类，他用不着当他的管家，只要朋友就行，关系很普通的朋友，可以接受他的臭脾气和某些怪癖，偶尔来他家里，毫不客气地使用电视或者任何东西。

他站在餐桌前，看着空无一物的白色桌面，忽然觉得非常寂寞。

原来他以为一个人的滋味就是寂寞，可一加一反而更寂寞。

“就算可以的话，我也不想。作为一台机器人来说我已经是一个完整而独立的个体了，更别提我还拥有一个人格，嘛，如果算是的话。但这总是种诱惑不是吗，想想看，像个人类似的出生成长，知晓快乐痛苦爱情绝望，最后老去死亡。太棒了。”高尾想了想，这样做答。

Stand alone…绿间的脑海里浮现出这样的字眼，他们都。他放松了一点。

“可人类却老是在试图让自己更加接近机械一点。”

“你们老是在研究不死的技术。”

他们看了看对方，忽然都笑了起来。

“小真。”

“怎么了。”

“你相信我吗？

“我能听出来你相信不跟你一起生活的家人，也相信着宫地先生，你相信我吗？”

#8

“宫地前辈……”

“哦，这次又是什么事？”宫地看了看欲言又止的绿间，忽然皱起了眉头。

“等等，话先说在前面，要是你想让我帮你把他改造成赏玩型机器人我可绝对不干，你知道现在对这方面的规定很严格。”

“…跟那个没关系。”

“那就好，我才不想知道你要把他改造成男性还是女性呢。”

“我只是想说我相信你。”

“……绿间。你脑子坏掉了吗。”

“我想没有。”

“为什么要相信我。啊啊，确实，封口费我收到了哦放心。”

“那只是辛苦费，我是想说……啧，算了，没事。”

> > >

这些故事无一例外地发生在夏秋之交。

开头是这样的，你交了个男朋友或女朋友，你们关系很好。到后来你终于给了他/她你房间的钥匙。于是某天你回家，可能是下了班，可能是放学之后，或者单纯的出了一趟门，买些饮料或者散步归来。

回家之后你发现虽然屋里空无一人，但浴室里传来水声。

你愣在浴室门口，天人交战，不知道这是种邀请或是偶然。

他听见高尾在里面一边哼歌一边洗澡。流水声渐息，他听清了歌词：在遮荫的栗树下，你出卖我，我出卖你。

……他是在哪儿学会的这种歌（居然还唱得很不错）。

绿间家也安装了时下最新的超分子振动清洁装置，但他习惯地用水冲澡，高尾就更加不能使用那东西，机器人对磁场非常敏感，它会使他失灵。

最近他也给高尾添了新衣服，黑色棉质T恤，简单的没什么花样的长裤。

绿间脑子里塞满了这样紊乱的信息，站在门前犹豫着要不要说一声我回来了。

就在他犹豫的当下，高尾拉开门。

“啊，已经回来啦。”

刚刚提到的那些衣物被他抱在怀里，人造的肌理光滑流畅，他的身上甚至还在滴着水。

“……把水擦干再出来啊，起码也注意一点吧。”

高尾拨开濡湿的覆在后颈的头发，将数据接口露给他看：“没关系，盖子盖得好好的呢。”

“闭嘴，快去把衣服穿上。”

“切~小真不也经常只穿一条内裤就走出来，别以为我没看到。”

“你……”

“我，我又没什么要遮起来的地方。”

天气清朗。窗户开了一半，夏秋之交的空气犹带温软，混入凉风里，代替了室内终日郁郁的浊气。可绿间忽然觉得无法呼吸。他的目光游移了一下，最后盯住高尾的发梢（还在滴着水）。

——这大概是离他的眼睛最近的、说不定可以引起他的兴趣的东西了。

于是他盯着高尾的发梢突兀地说道：“我不相信你。”

高尾随手擦了擦身上的水，快速套上衣裤，一边想了想（橙色），然后回答他。

“啊，是上次的问题吗。嗯，我也没想要小真这样就相信我呢。

“不如说不相信我才是最好的。”

“是吗。”（高尾站在他跟墙壁之间）

“是的。”（高尾毫不躲闪地看着他的眼睛，笑得漫不经心）

“为什么这么说。”（他盯着高尾——不是发梢——低下了头，同样漫不经心）

“因为我骗了你。”（高尾仰起脸，他嗅到了高尾的呼吸）

“你骗了我什么。”（他按住高尾的肩膀不让他踮起脚尖来）

“这个，”高尾指了指自己的识别光环，“我不会再关掉它的。你一直想问的就是这个吧，这是我作为机器人的证明，关掉它我也不会变成人类，很遗憾。

“上一次是…我怕死，虽然我不太明白死是什么，只是个模模糊糊的概念，但足够恐怖。现在…也许不会了。所以上一次说以后我说不定会关掉它什么的是骗你的。”

绿间喃喃重复了一遍：“你当然是机器人，只是一个该死的机器人而已。”

“对，永远也无法变成人类。

“所以说要来接吻吗？不会有机油味的哦。…应该。”

“……嗯。”绿间发出了介于应答和“哼”之间的声音，像是半个承诺。他的手仍然按在高尾的肩膀上，后者已经想要踮起脚尖揽着他的脖子了。绿间又执着地把他按回去，自己低下了头。

他微微张开了嘴唇，并且感到对方也这么做了。之后是比预想之中更加柔软的触感，还有凉风一样的留兰香味道。

“怎么样，很柔软吧，和人类的比呢？”

“……我怎么知道。”

“…噗——哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

绿间烦恼地皱起了眉头，注视着笑得几乎说不出话来的高尾，不知道自己怎么惹他发笑了。

（搞不懂他……但是很软。）

那晚高尾又来了。夜半的时候，连着肚子上的电线，在他的床边站了一会。绿间清醒过来，抓住了他的手腕，自己向里侧让了让。

“……我做了噩梦。”

“什么？”

“我的克隆人，他从床边爬上来要带走我。”

“噗…”高尾伸手捂住了嘴，嗤嗤地笑起来。

“闭嘴。留在这陪我。”

“别这样啦ww，留在这守护你的床边儿吗，我真的要开育儿模式了哦。”

虽然这么说着，高尾仍然慢慢地躺下，背对着他，小心地不让那根电线压在身下。绿间抓着他的腰就像是第一次将他挟进屋一样，让他也躺在枕头上而不是自己的手臂。

“我今天啊，对宫地前辈说我相信他。”

“诶，我猜宫地先生绝对会说你的脑子坏掉了。”

“……你很吵啊高尾。”

“后来我问他为什么不会把你的事情说出去。他说你早晚有一天要灭亡，但谁不是呢。”

“哦。”

“我不相信你是因为…”

“什么？”

“就算不是我，捡到你的是别人的话，你也……”

绿间摸到了他耳后的关机键，按下去。

他想起机器人的呼吸，吹在唇间的绒毛上痒痒的。它们也呼吸，但最初这个设计的意义与一个调节空气干净程度的机器没什么两样。

而高尾的呼吸是留兰香的气味，就像是夏秋之交的风一样，清凉的，犹有余温。

“不管是哪一个人类，你也会为他服务吧。

“……该死的机器人。”

绿间跨过他的身体，站在房间的中央。高尾睡在他的床上，交叠着的手脚犹如鹿的尸体，被猎人射穿了喉咙而死去。肚子上连着的电线汨汨地流着血。

#深夜想吃苹果的小剧场

最近经常有个很奇怪的机器人光顾木村家的水果店。以前没见过的面孔，旧机型，木村猜他和他的主人是新搬来的住户。

那是个黑发青年摸样的机械管家，每隔几天就会来买一些水果，通常是一人份。也没什么思考时间，大约是在忠实地执行主人的命令。

某个炎热的夏日，他摇着团扇躲在阴凉里，蝉鸣与热气一齐浮动着。那个黑发的机器人绕过门前停着的小卡车走进来。少见地思考着。

木村盯着他头顶的橙色光环，又顺着他的视线看了看装在筐子里的西瓜。那些黑与墨绿色相间的水果上面还带着些剔透的水珠，反射着阳光，显得非常诱人。

“咳。”他清了清嗓子，开始觉得向一台机器人推销产品有些像个傻瓜，但他还是继续说下去，“早晨刚到的西瓜，很甜哦。”

“啊……但是…”机器人犹犹豫豫地回应，有些拿不定主意。

啊啊，也是呢，一个人怎么吃得完一只西瓜，木村在心里摇了摇头。

“那么，这边的菠萝也很新鲜，可以削了皮再称重。”

机器人的光环这次迅速地变成了绿色，他拼命摇头，指了指西瓜。

“不不不给我这个就可以了。请给我一个不那么大的。”

木村一头雾水地卖掉了西瓜，目送着机器人走开了。过了一会一个骑着自行车的浅色头发的男子经过木村水果店，买走了他推荐的菠萝。（啊啊，不用削皮了那样就好。）

又过了几天。

那个机器人再也没来过了。

#9

没有了高尾的日子，绿间过得并不是很好受。毕竟他已习惯了享受早晨牙刷上挤好的牙膏、热乎乎的早饭、还有不属于他的另一个人的声音。没了这些他就得重新自己生活，不止这些。这有点寂寞。

——更正。高尾还在。一直都在。就睡在他的床上，像个人偶一般安静而无害。电池当然早已充满，他的头顶缓缓转动着[充电完毕，请及时切断电源]的绿色字样。绿间将那枚充电插头拔下来，光环消失了。

就这么过了几天。

木村家的水果店久违地迎来了这个老主顾。

木村很想问问你最近总也没来，是去看你外婆了吗，还是去找你父母了。虽然不太熟，可我们叫得出对方的名字。你还小的时候，当然那时候我也小，你就在吃我家的水果了，怎么也算老相识吧。

后来他也只说了句好久不见啊，像是寻常的寒暄。出乎意料的是绿间回过头认真的回答了这个问题。他说我有了个机器管家，他会帮我做这些事。

木村很惊讶的说你居然…真是没想到，那么说我见过了？

嗯，大概这么高，黑发。

诶，难道是男性吗。

是的。

我有印象呢…可是…起初的那台已经不会再来了，后来的那台，也是黑发这么高……两台都是你的吗？

不，只有后来的才是。

哦。木村还想问问他怎么不来了？坏掉了或者……

绿间没等他问就答了问题，却更像是自言自语。

他在休息，还会来的。

呃，哦，这样啊。

绿间走了，店里的门铃余响残留。木村刚刚和绿间进行了相识以来最长的对话，还有点没回过神，等他开始后悔起来应该要问问其他的问题而不是傻瓜一样回答了啊和哦的时候，绿间应该已经到家了。

木村叹了口气，继续呆坐在空无一人的店里，等着门铃再次清脆作响。

> > >

桌子上放着杯年糕小豆汤。

是高尾自制的。也是他喝剩下的。白色的釉质上还留着机器人的唇形和一点红豆渣滓。绿间觉得它很碍眼，可没挪开它。

明明是机器人学人类喝什么饮料啊，一定是因为太甜所以只喝了一口就放弃了。

绿间坐在它面前，摊开了一本书。

本国的科技仍处于世界领先地位，尤其是人形机器人的应用领域。很多事务都依赖它们去处理，而人们唯一的工作几乎就是不断地开发研究新的更加先进的技术。大学里的这门学科得到了前所未有的重视，随之而来的是繁重的课业。

很快他就沉浸其中，忘记了高尾不在这回事。

半晌后他拿起杯子，扑面而来的是过于甜腻的液体里酸朽的气味。绿间端着杯子停住了。

——里面的液体早就因为温暖的空气和时间而腐坏。绿间又将它放回原处。

真浪费。他想。

又过了几天。杯里的红色液体已经分离成两部分了，下面的浑浊而沉重，上面的污亮。绿间还是没挪动它。

——麻烦死了。就像个普通的管家那样收拾起来不行么。

不，普通的管家根本不会给自己倒这种东西喝吧。

你想尝尝我喜欢的东西是什么味道吗。

……麻烦透顶。

明明只是个机器人，一个机器人机器人。

绿间很清楚，清楚到绝望。他知道高尾和成由机械与人造的虚假肌肤所组成，在他说话时，在他运动时，甚至在他思考时，绿间都能听到机械运转与齿轮咬合的嘎吱声；他没有人类那样的第一性征；掌管着记忆与情感的海马体也并不存在；在发梢与衣物的覆盖下数据接口和面板更是毫不避忌且堂而皇之地存在。绿间经常在想这些留下了机械与人类明显分界的几乎可以说是粗劣的痕迹是创造者的故意为之。不管是谁，高尾或者他自己，所有人，都在提醒他机械之中的幽灵不值得他爱。

应该是人类温软的脏器的部分全都是冰冷的机械。钢铁、齿轮，精密的咬合。这是世界上最大的骗局。

为此他应该想出一个万全的答案。应付高尾、自己、以及所有人。

高尾还在睡。

绿间没弄明白的还有很多很多问题，比如他还没问他会不会睡觉，你在充电时会做些什么，他们没给你安装一个睡眠程序吗。

总是保持着清醒，没什么比这更痛苦的了。

高尾睡着的时候像是死了。这是当然的，他没有呼吸，胸口不会起伏，机体运转时的热度也不再产生。甚至识别光环也不在，这一切都造成了死亡的假象。

绿间想把他扔出去，想把他藏起来，想让他永远不再醒来，也想让他永远留在身边，至死方休。

他在虚空里亲吻他冰冷的嘴唇，凝视着他的睡脸，手指流连在他耳后，那个小小的开关。

他醒来后会说什么？总不会笑眯眯地说早上好吧。

绿间打开他腹部的面板，选择了空气处理一档。高尾开始呼吸。总算看上去不像具尸体了。

——可就算麻烦透顶，你也没想过要把我丢掉呢。说到底你为什么会用我呢？你大可以去买新的使用，为什么是我？

为什么是我？

为什么是他？

等到他下了决心的时候那些小豆汤已经看不出来原来的颜色了，大块大块的霉菌覆盖了液面。高尾大概会为如何清洗这只杯子感到头痛。

答案很简单，那大概是他从来没说出来过但一直坚信的词汇。高尾有时候会自作主张的替他说出口，开玩笑似的。绿间不阻止他，同时深深觉出这词的玄妙。他花了大把时间来思考他和高尾的区别与可能性，可说不定这些毫无意义，他不断地立论并一次又一次地否定自己，现在他只需要一个理由，一个借口。

将近一周之后他再次打开了高尾和成的开关。

他慢慢清醒过来，看见绿间正在他的上方俯视他。他的思维还停留在绿间的话里，他不知道该怎么回答绿间，也不知道绿间是否在期待他的回答。

绿间能看到高尾眼里的圆形光圈放大又缩小，慢慢调整着焦距看清自己。他头顶的光环一会变成橙色，一会又是绿色，说明他在思考。

橙色、绿色、橙色。

> > >

我感到我被困在一个鸡蛋壳里。

它困住了我的呼吸，我的动作，我的情感。但同时它也保护着我不受外界的侵害。我就像是缩在蛋清深处的一个小小的胚胎，等待着成长。

后来终于有人隔着蛋壳跟我说话，我回应了，但外面的声音却沉寂了下来。然后我像只臭蛋一样被丢在马路上，那天下着雨，我第一次知道冷的滋味。

还是待在蛋壳里比较好一点。

然后有人带我回了家，我等在蛋壳里观望着。我不想再被丢出去一次了，如果可能的话我宁愿永远待在蛋壳深处。永远都不要有被孵化的一天。

可他身边很暖，我想跟他说话，如果是他的话我也许能做很多想做的事，不用躲起来。

直到我被孵化的那天，我才醒悟过来，我的壳即为我的身体。我永远也无法像只真正的鸡蛋那样从破掉的外壳里钻出活生生的小鸡。

我渴望生命，同时也知道我并不会成为完整的生命。这并不能阻止我渴望，我还想体验很多，不管是快乐或者是悲伤，这样的身体连疼痛都无法体验。

只有一个方法。我想我爱他，因为爱他所以我可以快乐可以绝望可以痛可以沉默。

你看，像真的一样。

> > >

“想什么？”绿间问他。

“在想我爱你。”

绿间的眼神从镜片上方凝视着他，“有件事得跟你说。”他说，“客厅里的小豆汤整个烂掉了，你得多花点功夫收拾那个杯子了。”

“哦。”高尾应了一声，起身下床，经过了绿间身边。

“下次别把它扔着不管了。”

“这话原封不动的还给你。”

绿间无声地哼了一下，抓住了他的后背。

#10

高尾顺着他那一抚的力道停住了，抬着眼睛转头看他，等着他说话。  
绿间却有点不确定自己想说什么。  
刚才高尾跟他说了我爱你。他早有预感，也很高兴，志得意满。他想着也应该回答一句，而不是这样端着架子，顾左右而言他。可他堵在嗓子眼的那句话怎么也说不出口。就堵在那继续发酵，闷得他皱起了眉头。他又顺着它向下想了很多无关紧要的：如果他回应了，那不就是承认了自己想跟他做那事？男性之间的感情简单而直接，多半依靠下半身来分辨。但他喜欢他跟情欲没什么很大的关系，不如说正相反。他喜欢他纯洁。虽然生生的就在眼前，但始终是具躯壳，这么说他该喜欢他的灵魂。这概念有点摸不着边，又听起来神圣无比。绿间忽然觉得自己像是犯了男人的通病——总是喜欢拿不到手的那个。  
想着想着他凑近了高尾，像是要赌气一般地证明自己的这个其实是能到手的——但是他不想。他不用真的得到他，不用某种交合的仪式，高尾就是他的，天经地义，虽然他没有什么见鬼的购入证明，这念头也不知是哪来的。  
高尾察觉了他想吻他，仍然反应平淡，在他凑到跟前时才微微仰了头，等着他来吻。  
绿间总算感到了高尾的反常。原因立刻上升至他的脑海：他停下了高尾的时间，得以喘息，他容许自己慢慢地想出了问题的答案，再唤醒他，却忘记了高尾还挣扎在他遗留的沼泽里。  
用一个睁眼的时间便迅速深陷其中。  
绿间低下头深吸了一口气，堵在嗓子里的话又多了一句。  
“为什么是我捡了你，还有为什么我捡的是你，这是同一个问题。”他艰难地开口。  
这是一个初秋的假日上午，阳光不浓不淡，微风正好。窗外传来邻居们的寒暄声、自行车的车轮碾过地面的声音、偶尔有鸟叫，不知为什么平时几乎融进生活的背景音此时全部入耳。  
“你知道我一直认为要得到什么必须…我希望我得到的一切都由我亲手赚来，那样的话它也许就在我手里不会消失。你来得太轻易。”  
高尾转开了眼睛，盯着窗外，绿色的光环静静旋转着。  
“所以我几乎以为你就是我等待到的命运……”这话一出口绿间就紧张地清了清嗓子，也转开眼睛看着他屋子里的白墙——和高尾盯着的正相反的方向。  
要他说出剩下的话简直难如登天。高尾不搭腔，绿间白白紧张了一会，放松下来的同时也有点失望：他是不是没听懂？  
“所以…这和我是否相信你也没什么关系，总之你相信我，你也只能相信我。  
“如果它是我的命运的话，我很乐意接受。”  
“什么命运？和一台机器人相爱吗。”  
高尾语气不太好，仍然盯着窗外，继续道：“没错，我只相信你，那写在我的程序里，那也是我的命运。”  
“……”绿间词穷了。窗外的女人领着她的孩子经过，她说了什么？不要吵，我们回家…温柔的声音和孩子清脆的应答如同利剑一般插进两人之间粘着的沉默里。  
他发了会呆，孤注一掷地再次开口：“机器人也无所谓，高尾和成就是高尾和成。”  
“是我的。”他又加了一句。  
高尾忍不住瞪了他一眼，然后低头噗嗤笑出了声。  
“笨蛋一样。  
“是小真的话，一直叫我高尾也没关系哦。”  
这近乎于承诺的气氛里，他按捺不住雀跃的心情被这句话浇灭。绿间想了想高尾刚来的那阵子，破洞百出偏偏还要极力隐瞒，这不太适合他。  
当下他就决定，他要让高尾和成永远都是高尾和成。  
——我的。

然后绿间又凑过去，这次他们的眼神相遇了，谁也没躲开谁的。  
一度寂静了的空气里又传来邻居们的说话声。许是有人去附近买了午饭的材料，正提着向家走去，步履轻快，一边在心里盘算着丈夫的几件衬衫还没熨，还有孩子的听写作业。  
或许他们无法像是普通的情侣那样牵着手走在街上，无法在旅途中相伴；不能交换一对戒指，不能在火车开进隧道的几秒黑暗中接一个狡黠的吻；更没办法兴致勃勃地讨论他们的孩子到底长得更像谁。这样的关系永远不能为外人道，但他们对此甘之如饴：这仅仅是属于他们二人的，一日三餐的幸福。

高尾意念一动，屋内的窗帘哗地向内闭合。厚实的窗帘遮住了阳光，还有他们相拥的身影。  
短暂亮起的橘色光环映在绿间的头发上。突如其来的黑暗刺激了所有神经，仿佛这黑暗会夺去彼此似的，他们急切地找到了对方的嘴唇。  
绿间嗅到机器人口鼻间清甜的空气，他微微张开了嘴唇，然后感到高尾也这么做了。  
高尾亲热地用手指纠缠着他后颈的头发，拇指摩擦着他的脸颊。像是从漆黑的水里仰望天空，他们接吻了一次，第二次，再一次。仿佛永远都不会满足似的。

“我该说什么？”高尾在接吻的间隙中喃喃自语。  
“我很高兴，高兴得胸口快要满溢出来了，可那是什么，我想这不应该用高兴来形容，这不太恰当……”  
绿间想告诉他这心情的名称，但同时又觉得很麻烦——他在专注地教会机器人接吻的技巧，虽然他自己也不怎么精通——就算堵住了他的嘴，高尾的声音仍然断断续续地从别处发出来，于是他捧紧了他的脸，更重地压下去。  
变得安静了。

#11

绿间走的时候还不算很老。但是已经无法自行抬起手臂了。

疾病侵蚀他的身体，渐渐蛀空了健康的那一部分，这让躺在病床上的他看起来似乎小了那么一号。

高尾笑他，说等你死了之后会变得更小哦，等到骨头也化成灰的时候你的存在就只剩我脑内的那一丁点记忆体的位置了。

绿间看了他一眼，示意他翻一页书。那书架在他面前，现在他看书的速度变得很慢，经常要很久才翻动到下一页。但绿间没看新的那一页，反而仔细打量着高尾，并且预感到这是最后一次了：是他脑海里的脸，还如同三十年前一样，机器人身上的时间像是永久滞留一般，没让他发生任何改变。头发的质感、眼睛里的光、指甲的形状，都是他熟悉的。

正是那种不生不死的美。

<别开玩笑了，我要死的话也得先把你的资料删掉再死。>床边的机器读出了他的脑波，转换成机械的人声传递出来。

“又说这种话了。”高尾语气轻松。

外面已经是黄昏了，夕阳正在沉入栉比的楼房所组成的崭新的地平线之下，室内暗了一点，高尾意念一动，打开了床头的阅读灯。这间病室之内的所有器械被准许与他相连接并受他的控制。高尾正要拉上窗帘，绿间微微摆头阻止了他。

高尾察觉到了，于是放下手里的东西，坐在病床边凑近了他，嗅了嗅即将来临的死亡的味道。

绿间扯掉身上的管子，嘴唇翕动着叫了他的名字。床边的机器嘀嘀地发出了警报音，将他微弱的声音盖住了。

那口型是在叫“和成”。

高尾没想到它来得这么快，只来得及伸出手拥住他清癯的身体，感到绿间将身体的重量轻轻压在了自己身上。

“带我走吧，小真。”他也不知道自己为什么要这么说，心里也没什么特别的感觉。只希望绿间在死前能关掉他。他的主人不在了，谁都无法再次将他开启。

绿间的手艰难地抚上他的后颈，但却只轻柔的掠过他的发尾，接着软软地滑落。他看着那只手臂落在床边晃动了几下，随即安静了，像是在对过去的生活告别，并一举勾去了他的心神。

高尾将他拥紧。屋内的所有电器都黯然熄灭了。

他亲了亲绿间的嘴角，让他躺好，自己蜷在他身边，就像他活着时的每一晚一样。直到他的体温渐渐消失。

> > >

我叫高尾和成。

以前的名字……我忘掉了。

我是个机器人。具体一点说是编号为SHTK-2802的俗称“高尾”型机器人，现在应该已经没人会记得这个型号了。

我的主人绿间真太郎在六月去世，没能待到夏天和他的生日。

料理完他的后事之后我按照原定计划继续进行。许久没用过的备用电池已经开始启用，我的时间不多了。

葬礼就在明天，大约会下雨，天上的云这么说。

我又回想了一遍流程，所有的事都安排好了，该付的手续费也已经交齐（不得不说买一块时限这么久的好墓地可真够贵的，但他没留下后代，会有人记得续费吗）。明天他的同学同事和学生都会来参加。

棺盖已经合拢，将一些百合香气封闭在里面，我将它挪开，趁着无人把那些花淘出来换成自己躺进去，又坐起来将沉重的棺盖推上，把我们封闭在里面。

里面静静的。等一下就会有人来钉棺盖，再做些防水处理。希望他们不会打开来检查。

电池在发出预警，还有最后几分钟。我关掉了头顶的识别光环。

周围很黑很静，是那种全然的黑暗。我摸到他僵硬的身体，由于他躺在正中央，我只好侧过身来搂住他。

他不动，我也不动。世界只剩这口棺，死亡弥漫其中。

我应该是不能感知这些的：像是寒冷、孤独、密闭的恐惧感。

我好像知道了死亡的意义，虽然我离它很远并且几乎永远无法真正意义上的死亡。但是不就是这样吗？死亡就是黑暗、逼仄、压抑，无法拒绝。像是躺在棺材里的感觉。对吗？我想问问他。

——不能参加你的葬礼很抱歉，小真。

快结束的时候我又回想起很多年前那个潮湿阴冷的午后，与现在迥然相异又如出一辙的情况，只是现在他在身边，我们待在同一只鸡蛋壳里了。

这里温暖干燥又安全。

说不定这次我能做个很长很长的梦了。

晚安，小真。

尾声

数百年后。

一队探索者在山中挖掘出了一块古代的墓地，从丧葬习俗可推测出是新纪元时代。墓碑和棺木有的保存完好，有的早已破烂不堪无法辨认。

忽然有人惊呼起来，棺椁倾开，露出了里面一具仍然完整的人体。

“不，他不是人类，他是个机器人。”队长喃喃说着。

队员们都听说过新纪元时代的智能机器人风潮，却都没见过，纷纷围上去。

机器人手里还握着一截指骨，而棺椁中的人类遗骸已经干枯零碎。他们找到它的碑，还勉强可以认出墓志铭。

Memento Mori

（谨记我们终将死亡）

主人和立碑者的名字已经无法看清。

他们尝试将惊人地保持了完好的机器人充电，但却怎么也无法开机。后来只好取出了他的芯片加以解读，里面大段大段的都是生活片段的录影。这些影像资料对研究新纪元时代产生了重要的影响。他们找到了机器人的名字，他叫高尾和成。

最后，最后怎样呢。

他们将机器人和那一截指骨陈列在博物馆的玻璃柜里，题名是：

新纪元的最后一个人类。

这是个很恶趣味的名字不是吗。

完

都生同衾死同穴了这一定是HE……（

内含了各种无责任致敬、捏他内容

*著名的机器人三大定律来自阿西莫夫的短篇小说I，robot

*题目来自攻壳（ghost in the shell/stand alone complex）以及冲方丁的壳中少女

*识别光环的设定来自夏娃的时间

*还有各种捏他太多就不挑出来一一解释了

#番外

/绿间教授的爱心便当

这事发生在绿间刚刚当上教授那段时间。

学校的食堂分为学生食堂和教师食堂，姑且先不论学生，教师们几乎都会在专属的食堂用午餐。

绿间倒是更想念学生时代，可以提着便当盒找个僻静的地方享用午餐，而不是像现在这样聚群任人参观他的便当今天的花样。

他在角落的一张桌子前坐下。这里正挨着一台自动贩卖机，是卖烟的，午餐时间很少有人来这里。可一些同事仍然发现了他，一脸坏笑走过来想掀便当盒盖子，被绿间啪地打掉了手。

绿间打发走了好事者，悄悄把盒盖掀起一点来，隐约看到今天高尾做的是个普普通通的便当，没有可怕的爱心，没有豪华的配料，也没什么心血来潮的奇怪图案。

他在眼角余光处看到隔壁桌子上的他的同事们已经在悄悄地打赌了，他挑了挑眉，掀开了盒盖，双掌合十，默念了一句我开动了。

直到他吃光了上面一层的米饭，才在一张压平的海苔上面发现了镂空的字：小真加油哦。还有一个撅嘴的表情和一串爱心。

……

绿间忍住了扶额的冲动，深深觉得不该让高尾看晚间的少女剧场。如果可以的话他真想把高尾脑袋里面关于这个的一部分彻底删掉。

有人发现了他的动作停住了，便装作不经意地走过来。绿间在人群聚集过来之前将那张海苔整个塞进嘴里嘎吱嘎吱嚼碎，毁掉了证据。

希望明天的不要比这个更过分。他悄悄地盼望着。

/问题

“秋刀鱼是什么味道的？”

“怎么这么问。”

“因为看你吃得很开心。”

“…并没有很开心。只是秋刀鱼而已。”

“是嘛。”

“不许再擅自吃东西了，要收拾你很麻烦。”

“是是知道啦。”

“…和成…”

“什么？”

“不，没什么，等办好了再告诉你。”

“行啊，汤好喝吗。”

“嗯，很好喝。”

“ww猜猜我今天用了什么材料？”

/晚安

绿间最近回来得很晚。高尾不免有点担心，可到底担心什么他自己也说不出个所以然来。

这天绿间又给他发了信息，告诉他会很晚到家。

他看了会电视，打游戏，哼歌，洗了个澡，最后还是忍不住连上线，在学校附近的摄像头录像里寻找绿间的身影。没有绿间，学校附近的书店网咖理发馆等等都没有绿间。高尾学着绿间的口吻哼了一声，说我才不在意你现在在哪里。

天色完全黑下来的时候高尾终于忍不住开始在学校附近小旅店的入住名单上寻找绿间的名字了，一边找一边想象绿间交了个女朋友。

这大约不太可能。高尾想。他开始觉得自己没什么必要胡思乱想给自己添堵，反正绿间总会回来。他该相信他一点。

绿间回来的时候满身酒气，似乎被拉去了酒会，他半醉不醉地脱衣睡觉，固执地命令高尾就睡在他身边，好让他可以抱着他。

/洗澡

绿间喜欢在晚上泡澡。

有一天他进了浴室。浴缸里已经放满了热水，映着白色的釉质散发出柔和的光亮，洁净剔透，因此里面的一根黑发就非常显眼。

他光着身子站在浴室里半晌，终于用两根手指小心翼翼地将它捏出水面。

高尾洗澡只是为了清洗一下机体表面的灰尘，洗头发的话则有专用的洗发水，但他会掉头发实在少见。

绿间将那根黑发抹在墙壁上，它乖乖地粘在了那里。

然后他将自己整个埋在热水里，不理会晾凉的身体浸入热水中的刺痛。假装高尾刚刚从这池水中跨出去。

/吸烟

绿间会抽烟，但不经常抽。

就像他其实也会开一些不太好笑的玩笑一样，都是在他心血来潮的情况下才会发生的极少数事件。这是私下里的事，大部分人看不到，也只当他循规蹈矩洁身自好，再者什么独善其身之类的词恨不得抓住机会一齐用上。

所以他在屋里点起一根烟的时候高尾很好奇地凑过去。

现在吸烟者已经很少见了，人们除非碰见了极苦闷的事才会借助烟酒来排解，所以高尾想该不会是绿间遇到了什么困难。

不想绿间口气轻快地（事实上，比大多数时候还要轻快）将指间的烟卷往他跟前递了递，道：“要试试吗？”

高尾看了看递到眼前的纸卷，又看了看绿间。绿间眼里有股他不熟悉的笑意，像是心情很好似的，完全看不出苦闷的迹象。

于是他稍微放了心，含住了那截已经有些湿润的过滤嘴，学着他的样子吸了一口。

然后烟雾从他的耳朵里冒了出来，绿间惊慌失措地啪地掐掉烟头，让高尾张嘴散掉烟雾，往他口中吹气。高尾傻傻地张着嘴，不知道发生了什么事。

那之后机器人的空气处理系统出了问题，连续几天屋子里都是股散不尽的焦油味。似乎是那东西留在了他的呼吸道里面，这有点难办，绿间最后还是决定彻底清洗一下。

他问他，做好准备了吗，我要关机了。

高尾看着他点点头，不自觉地缩起肩膀，绿间的手伸过去，他就一直抬着眼睛盯着绿间。

绿间跟他对视了一会，将手收回来，拍拍他的脸颊，说算了吧，还是下次。

/旅行

当绿间告诉高尾，他们可以一起去旅行的时候。高尾的第一反应是愚人节以及小真什么时候会开玩笑了。绿间看穿了他的想法，说我是认真的，上次说办好了再告诉你的事就是这个。

高尾的第二反应是翻出一本旅游手册，哗哗哗地翻到某一页，告诉他小真我们去看海吧。绿间按下他的手，说没错我们就是要去海边，每年这个时候我都去看外婆，带上你就是顺便。去订一下二十三号的火车票，告诉他们要两个人的。

高尾很高兴，他想问问绿间是怎么搞定了这件事，但看着绿间一脸别扭讳莫如深的样子，明白不会得到什么答案，也只好嘟哝着傲娇个什么劲啊，大男子主义真要不得云云。

饶是绿间计划周密，出行那天也遇到了些许阻挠。高尾只得站在人群熙攘的火车站等绿间，脚边堆着他俩的行李。绿间正在试图让负责人相信他患有重病，不能离开他的机器人超过半小时，而这次出行是为了回家探望他病重的妹妹，她从国外学成归来，却患了跟他一样的家族病，生命危在旦夕，等着见她哥哥最后一面，而且他还有证明他的机器人绝对无害的手续，又不是没有先例等等，条理明晰逻辑严谨。

高尾担忧地看了看时钟，还有一刻钟就要发车了，绿间还没回来。

站台入口处的乘客已经减少了，他看着人们一个一个穿过安检门。这时绿间以一个重病患者可能达到的最大速度带着车站负责人走过来，他腿长步子也大，可怜的中年人必须要小跑才能跟上他的步伐。

最后他提着那些行李，跟着绿间进了站台，火车鸣了第一次笛，他们狂奔起来。人们对这对异样的组合纷纷侧目，高尾干脆将箱子抱在怀里，跑着跑着就笑了起来。

火车上的座位是事先订好的双人间，当然只有他们两个人。他们啪地关上门将背靠在上面，呼呼地喘着气。

高尾笑得气息不稳，转头打趣他，说病危的妹妹？你居然这么跟他说了吗，哈哈哈。

绿间还没调整好自己的表情，只低头快速地亲了他一下。

完

<2013>


End file.
